


Susurro

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shonen-ai. Un mes después de su muerte, Light Yagami admitirá lo que piensa frente a la tumba de L. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse. (Sino, L estuviera vivo y a mi lado).
> 
> Nota: Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo el capítulo 25 del anime. Ajá, fue la vez 30 -otra vez-. Espero les guste, pues a mi me gustó. Angustia y drama. Tendrá shonen-ai, mi primer fic de este género.

_Un mes_. Un mes había pasado desde que Ryuzaki falleció. Treinta días desde que su único obstáculo había desaparecido. Todo el tiempo soñó, planeó y alucinó el momento en el que el detective se desplomara por un ataque cardíaco. Por fin sería el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, Kira. Nada lo detendría para lograr su objetivo. _Su sueño_. Ahora sí lo tenía todo. _Todo era perfecto_. Pero pensándolo bien algo faltaba. _Alguien faltaba._

Hace dos semanas se mudó al departamento que rentó para vivir con Misa y hacer de él el nuevo cuartel general. El lugar era perfecto. Todo transcurría con normalidad. La investigación seguía, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No se le hacía difícil tener que actuar como Watari, pero como L, cada vez que lo tenía que hacer venía a su memoria la imagen de Ryuzaki ya sin vida entre sus brazos. Y cada que lo recordaba, un ataque de risa amenazaba con hacerse presente en él. _En Light_. Ahora era el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, todo se convertiría en una utopía. Sin crímenes ni guerra. Sólo paz y tranquilidad. Sólo le faltaba hacer algo esa noche, poder decirle cada uno de sus logros, pero el más importante sería: lo fácil y aburrida que se ha vuelto la vida.

No pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. No sabía la razón por la cual no podía dormir. Miraba fijamente el techo, sus manos estaban detrás de su nuca. El silencio estaba presente en la habitación, sólo se rompía con el sonido de las respiraciones de Misa y las suyas. Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche, la una de la madrugada. Dio un gran suspiro y lentamente se levantó de la cama. Tomó sus ropas y ahí mismo se cambió.

Misa se despertó y al no sentir a Light se extrañó. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró a punto de salir de la habitación. Notó que se había cambiado de ropas. Un bostezo sonoro salió de su garganta y antes de que Light saliera le preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas, Light? Es muy tarde.- Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Light ya había salido y cerrado la puerta. Dio un pequeño suspiro. Y volvió a dormir.

El castaño salió a paso rápido del edificio donde vivía. Traía puesto unos pantalones color beige, la camisa era negra y la chaqueta de color café. Paró un taxi y subió en él. Suerte que a esa hora todavía hubiera algunos. Le dio la dirección al chofer y avanzaron. La cuidad si que estaba activa. Llena de jóvenes que salen a divertirse. Miraba por la ventana cada lugar, recargando ligeramente la cabeza en su mano y el codo en la puerta del auto, sin tomarle importancia. Pensaba en todo lo que le diría. Cada palabra exactamente. Imaginaba lo que le diría, con su típica actitud, respondiendo automáticamente a cada provocación de él.

Cuando el taxi paró, dio un vistazo hacia el exterior. Cuando se cercioró de que era el lugar correcto, pagó al taxista y salió del coche. Cuando cerró la puerta el taxi avanzó.

El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto con nubes grises, casi negras, amenazando que en cualquier momento llovería y el viento helado golpeaba su rostro. Sus cabellos cobrizos se movían rítmicamente. Caminaba derecho, con porte elegante. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos. El celular empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó y miro el numeró que lo llamaba. Era Misa. Colgó sin responder y apagó el celular, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando le dijera la verdad a él.

Después de caminar varios minutos paró. Se giró hasta quedar frente a él, más bien frente a la tumba de él. _De L_. Esa cruz que tenía como lápida simplemente le gustaba, era como Ryuzaki, tenían una belleza enigmática.

Apretó los puños dentro de su pantalón. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Comparando a L con su lápida? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ahora le diría todo, frente a su tumba, frente a su alma. Una sonrisa se formó en él y una pequeña risa se le escapó.

-Sabes, L, todo se ha vuelto tan fácil sin ti.- Dijo pausadamente. –Desde que falleciste mi vida se volvió casi perfecta.- El viento seguía moviendo sus cabellos en una bella danza.

- _No lo dudo._ -

-Todos los del equipo se tragan cada palabra que les digo. Cuando recuperé los programas de distorsión de voz dije: "me siento como un ladrón al hacer esto", ¿puedes creerlo?- Preguntó y se acomodó el cabello con su mano.

- _Viniendo de ti, se que fue una vil mentira._ -

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquel día, exactamente diez días de lo ocurrido.

-Pero lo mejor de todo fue el momento donde puse mi mejor cara de niño triste y pregunté a todos: ¿quién remplazará a L? y, ¿adivina que contestaron?- Empezó a subir el tono de voz.

- _Que tú serías el nuevo L._ -

-Sí. El idiota de Matsuda por única vez tuvo razón en su insignificante existencia. "Claro que tú eres el único capaz de tomar el lugar de L"- La risa se apoderó de Light. Las carcajadas salían sin chistar de su garganta. -¡¿Qué opinas de todo Ryuzaki? ¡La única conclusión es que tu muerte fue en vano!- Después de unos segundos, la risa se fue apagando. Y Light volvió a su actitud seria.

- _Opino que pronto caerás, Light. Sólo eres un asesino con un sueño infantil, maldito asesino._ -

-Mi vida es casi perfecta. Y digo casi, porque aún después de muerto no dejas de joderme.- Respiró profundamente. Se arrodilló sobre la tumba y con los puños empezó a golpear la tierra. -¡Sólo ha pasado un mes desde que falleciste y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!- Dejó de golpear la tierra y así se quedó. Arrodillado en el piso. –No se lo que pasó que no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, de mi sueños, de mi existencia.- Lo dijo susurrando al viento, que había sido el único testigo de aquella confesión.

Las gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre la cuidad, la lluvia era fría. Light levantó el rostro y dejó que el agua tocara su piel, y en un movimiento rápido regresó la vista a la lápida. Estaba empapado, pero eso no importaba. Daría todo por ver la expresión de L, como después de su muerte el triunfó. Se había equivocado cuando dijo que él mandaría a Kira a la horca, y ahora estaba muerto por oponerse a un Dios. A su Dios.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, entre tú y yo nació una atracción. Éramos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Ambos teníamos una definición diferente de la justicia. Si tan sólo no te hubieras revelado ante mí, quizás…- De sus cabellos resbalaban gotas de agua que caían libremente en donde Ryuzaki yacía tres metros bajo tierra.

- _Es cierto, nació una atracción, y tu ego no permite que lo admitas. Si tan sólo no tuvieras esos sueños tan infantiles, esa mala concepción de justicia, quizás…_ -

-Como dicen, el hubiera no existe y todo esto tenía que pasar. Debo admitirlo, fue interesante nuestro enfrentamiento. Ahora todo es tan fácil que… ojala estuvieras aquí, para ver como me convierto en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.- Se puso de pie, el pantalón estaba lleno de lodo y el agua recorría su cuerpo. La lluvia caía a cantaros, el viento soplaba fuertemente. El silencio se hizo presente y el castaño sonrió de nuevo. –Lo malo de todo esto es que haga lo que haga, jamás dejaré de pensar en ti, pero lo bueno de todo esto es… ¿adivina qué?-

 _-Que estoy muerto._ -

-Exacto, que estás muerto y te haz quitado de mi camino, de mi sueño. No dudes que algún día vuelva a contarte cada uno de mis logros. Adiós L.- Y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Y mientras se alejaba, pensaba en cada una de sus palabras, nadie las escucharía, sólo L. Pero como dicen, los muertos guardan el secreto, pues ya no están en este mundo.

- _Prometí que te atraparía, Kira. Y así será_.-

Light admitió que entre Kira y L, sólo hubo odio y rivalidad, demostrar quién atraparía a quién, quién caería primero ante el otro, así tenía que ser. Pero que entre Light y Ryuzaki existió esa atracción entre ellos dos. ¿Quién lo diría? Dos enemigos a muerte sintiéndose atraídos mutuamente. Nadie se enteraría de la verdad, pues los susurros pasan desadvertidos y los muertos no hablan.

 _Las palabras se las lleva el viento._


End file.
